A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
A lithographic apparatus might comprise a vacuum chamber wherein an optical device is arranged for directing, shaping and/or controlling the patterned radiation beam. By providing a controller for controlling an actuator of the optical device, the actuator can be driven according to a desired functionality. As real time requirements of the dynamic actuator performance increase, it is a desire to locate the controller physically near the actuator of the optical device. However, the vacuum conditions in the chamber wherein the optical device is arranged poses specific requirements for the electronics of the controller, thereby rendering the controller expensive and potentially less reliable.